This invention relates to a voltage regulator for a deflection system.
In a horizontal deflection system such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,452,244 issued June 24, 1969, to W. F. W. Dietz and entitled, "Electron Beam Deflection and High Voltage Generation Circuit", two bidirectionally conducting switches serve to respectively commutate energy stored in a commutating network and provide scanning current to a horizontal deflection winding. Each switch comprises a silicon controlled rectifier (SCR) and an oppositely poled diode connected in parallel therewith. Due to the reactive components connected in circuit with these switches, there are relatively high voltages appearing across these switches when they are open during each deflection cycle. This peak voltage across the switch stresses the SCR and the SCR must be designed to prevent breakdown under peak voltage conditions. It follows that the SCR devices utilized in the deflection system could be made less expensive and the deflection system could be made more reliable if the peak voltage across the devices could be controlled or limited. Also, failure of the voltage regulator should result in a minimum rather than a maximum output from the high voltage transformer.